Lync maybe
by LunaRoseDragon
Summary: My version of episode 11 new Vestroia, where Lync starts a new life when Spectra kicks him out of the gang and meets with Alice and falls in love, which her friends aren't happy about,Gramma, spelling and story has all been fixed!
1. Sorrow

**Lync Maybe**

**This is my version of episode 11 new vestroia after Dan and the others left Alice's house to go back to Dan's**** house after they (well more like Alice) sent Spectra and Gus Back to Vestroia. But unfortunaly Lync is left behind, my story starts when Alice lets him come back to her house and she's not happy about it…**

**Ok so I know that I have lots of spelling mistakes and bad gramma and stuff so I decided to fix it all up so it's a lot better. Also I fixed alittle part of the story but it's not anything major. Ok anyway here it is…again.**

**Chapter 1 ****Sorrow**

Lync's POV

I sat on the cold hard wooden floor infront of a large wood table. I was curious about the place I was in. It was a small wooden cabin that was in the middle of this COLD PLACE! I wished Spectra warped us somewhere hot like a beach or something like that. Just then a voice came from the kitchen door.

"When we fix the portal gate your so gone" a angry voice came out of no where. I looked around but saw no one. Then that Orange haired friend of Dan's appeared from the kitchen with a plate of food, which she placed hard on the table and walked off somewhere. I knew she was angry at me so I said nothing. Her words ran through my mind 'when we fix the portal gate you're so gone'. I started crying at the words.

"I wish I was back in Vestroia with the Vexo's" I whispered softly. Just then my belly grumbled. Rubbing my belly I reached up on the table and grabbed a Bun and started eating it. It was so good!

Alice's POV

I watched him from my room. He seemed different than the other Vexo's, even tho I don't know what they're like but what Dan and the other's told me they seem pretty horrible.

I felt sorry for him but at the same time I wanted him gone. I peered again over at him. He was sitting with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around tightly and loud cries came.

"Alice" a kind worried voice came from behind. I turned around only to find my grandfather's worried expression glaring at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me as I smiled back at him. I nodded at his question and walked over to the sink to wash the remaining dishes. I felt my Grandfathers eyes follow me and watch as I washed the dishes.

Lync's POV

I heard voices coming from the kitchen. That old guy must be there. I knew they didn't want me here. I peered around the corner and saw them talking to one another. I thought this would be the best time to leave. I quietly got up off the floor and grabbed a few more buns in my arms and headed for the door.

"Freedom" I thought as I opened the door and ran outside. But to my shock I was snowing heavily and the wind was fierce.

"O know how am I going to get home now?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air.

"Lync" a soft voice came from behind, 'O No it must be that Girl, O why did I say that out loud, why?' I thought as I turned my head to face them. I saw that they were both standing there looking at me with worried expressions. I bowed my head and started to cry again, 'No don't cry, not infront of them, No' but I couldn't hold it back.

"I'm, sorry for what I did, I don't deserve your hospitality, not for all I did" I cried to them then turned and started running for the forest.

"Lync" I heard them cry out to me and heard footsteps coming after me. I don't deserve to be treated kindly so I ran until……….BANG!

"Hey what the?" I asked rubbing my head and looking up at what I ran into. It was Spectra.

"Well, well, well look who we found" a voice came from behind Spectra and Gus appeared.

"Master Spectra, Gus what are use doing here, I thought they warped you back to Vestroia?" I asked them getting up and bowing. Gus laughed and Spectra grinned.

"Easy we used these" Spectra answered holding up his Gauntlet and the set coordinates. Gus stood beside him now grinning at me.

"So what are we going to do to this trader Spectra?" he asked. Spectra smiled slyly.

I was confused 'what do they mean trader' I wondered.

"WH...What do you mean?"

"You betrayed us by going to their side Lync, Your no Vexo anymore" Spectra said turning away.

"What, No you got it all wr…" I tried to protest but was interrupted by Gus.

"NO Lync your not one of us no more, so SCAT! we don't need you anymore you trader!" I didn't know what to say. I was so shocked. I wanted to cry again. Little did I know Alice was watching all of this…

Alice's POV

I watched in horror and sadness as I watch Spectra and Gus leave Lync all alone there in the middle of the cold forest. Wait how did they......never mind. I saw his face as he fell to the ground crying. It was full of emotion; don't know what to do now. I slowly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Lync's POV

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see the Orange haired girl standing behind me sympathetic. I turned back around and faced the ground.

"lync?" She asked.

I didn't respond.

"If you want you can stay with us?"

At the word 'stays with us' I turned and faced her once more. Looking up at her warm, inviting smile and her long Orange locks blowing in the wind. I didn't know what to say. She was being nice to me.

"So do you?" She asked reaching her hand out to me. I stared at her friendly hand. 'Why was she being nice to me' I asked myself again and again.

"Lync?"

I looked back at her friendly face and smiled. I have no where else to go so I might as well go with her. I reached and grabbed her hand as she helped me up.

"Thanks for your help" I told her as we faced each other. She smiled even brighter.

"No problem my names Alice Gehabich" she said as we walked back to the house. I felt a warm feeling inside when I looked back at her smiling face.

"Well thanks Alice for this" I smiled back at her kindness. Just then I tripped on a log on the ground and fell hard on the ground.

'Thump'

Alice laughed at this and helped me up again.

I went bright red as she helped me back up. She was still laughing as we made our way again to her house.

'Why is she helping me' I asked myself.

**Well first chap fixed onward now to the next…**


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan New Vestroia!!**

**Chapter 2 Memories**

Lync's POV

I was woken by a loud noise coming from somewhere. I jumped out of bed and headed out the door. I walked to where I thought I heard the noise. Just then the noise came again outside so I dashed outside and looked around….Nothing. I was about to go back inside when I came again, but from the woods. I walked through the woods and found Alice there swinging an axe over her head and plummeting into a tree chopping it in half. Alice then grabbed the pieces and chucked them on an even bigger pile of wood chunks. She was sweating, even tho it was cold out, and panting heavily. She had been working hard to get fire wood to keep the house warm. I watched her as she made her way to another tree to chop it,

'She's beautiful' I thought as she swung the axe again. She swung and hit the tree so beautifully it was hypnotising to watch. She walked over to the pile again so gracefully that I never noticed her trip on a fallen bit of wood and over the side of the hill. I snapped out of the trance and bolted after her and managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

Alice's POV

I accidentally tripped on a fallen piece of wood and fell down the steep hill. I waited for the impact of the ground…………But it never came……I felt two hands grab around me….I looked up to see my savoir….

"Lync"

Lync's POV

"Lync" she cried out hugging me. I smiled and place her on the ground.

"Thank you Lync for saving me" She said blushing a very pretty red colour. I blushed too and helped her up. I looked around to see where we were..........

"Where are we" I asked after awhile.

Alice looked around then turned back to me.

I think I know where we are follow me!" She called dragging me arm with her into the deep forest. After walking a few metres we came to a clearing where an old pile of wood laid in a cluster on the ground. Also the ground was all burnt and nothing grew there.

"Where are we" I asked again. I notice she walked over to two graves on the side of the house. She knelt down and touch the two grave stones that were teeming with vines and moss and tiny little bugs. She pulled the vines off and revealed to names. Daniel and Edward on the other one. She started crying so I put an arm around her to comfort her. She cried for a few minutes then looked up at me. Her eyes were red from crying and tears ran down her pretty face.

"Are these your parents?" I asked her and she nodded and looked back at the two grave stones.

"They died when I was 3 when our house caught on fire" She cried and her head fell back into my chest. I stroked her hair. I knew how she felt.

"I know how you feel, my parents died when I was 3 too, but they died from a plague that was terrorising the town we lived in, I've been alone ever since" Alice looked up at me and smiled then gave me a heart felt hug.

"But didn't your guardians take care of you or a family member?"

I looked down and tears streamed in my eyes.

"No, no one even wanted me, I lived on the streets in an ally for 15 years (I'm just guessing that his 18 ok) until us Vexo's decided to take over vestroia and the bakugan, that's when I met up with Spectra and the others and joined the gang"

Alice stared at me then got up and held her hand out.

"So why did they leave you here then?" She asked as I took her hand. I smiled and got up.

"Well they never really liked me, but they lived with me, they said that because you helped me and I went with you that they want nothing to do with me…I guess" I shrugged and she took my hand in hers and we were face to face with each other.

"Well you don't have to worry about them no more; you can start a new life here on earth if you want to that is?"

I smiled "Sure thank you Alice" She blushed and turned away to try to hide it, but I noticed.

"That's ok; you seem different than the others"

"Yeah well I wasn't treated like them so yeah" Alice laughed as we started walking back to her house.

"So do you think I can join the resistance?" I asked after awhile.

"Yeah I'm sure Mira, Baron, Ace and the others will love to have you on our side"

"That's great, race you to the house" I called racing ahead of her, she smiled and ran right past me.

"Hay, come back here" I called after her. For once in my life I felt special, someone finally cares about me and I have a fuzzy feeling for that someone too.

**I no that Shun and Alice are meant to be, but I thought maybe to write a story about Lync and Alice after seeing episode 11, but I no that It'll never happen (I hope) but It is fun to write. Anyway please review.**


	3. Friend or foe?

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Bakugan but I wish I did so I can make them do what I say Hahahaha….Anyway**

**Chapter 3 Friends or foes**

Lync's POV

I woke to a different tune today. A very happy tune. I got up and headed for the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone but when I got there Alice was there making breakfast instead. She looked up when I entered the room and smiled at me. At that moment my heart raced.

"Morning Lync how did you sleep?"

"Excellent Alice and you?" I asked sitting at the wooden table across from her so I can talk to her. She blushed then sat down across from me at the table and placed a plate full of pancakes in front of us.

"These look great Alice thanks" I said grabbing a couple and scoffing them down.

She just smiled and grabbed some and slowly ate them.

"Morning everyone" a chirpy voice came from behind me and sat next to me grabbing some pancakes.

"Morning Lync, I'm glade you're staying with us" the old guy said putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him and he smile back.

After breakfast Alice took me aside and we went into her room.

"I'm going to chat to my friends come join me" I smiled and nodded and pulled a chair up next to her's as she started up the computer and logged in.

Seconds later Dan and his other friends appeared on the sceen

"Hey Alice hows It going?" The blue haired girl asked Alice who smiled.

"I'm fine Runo thank you, and you?"

"Great"

"Hay aren't use forgetting us?" a voice echoed behind the Blue haired girl, Runo I think, and a bubbly face filed the screen.

"O sorry Julie didn't see you there"

"It's ok Alice"

"Hey everyone" Mira and Baron greeted behind Dan from Dan's screen.

"Hi everyone how are use?" Alice asked turning her attention to Dan's screen.

"It great Master Alice, Master Dan took us to an amusement park (watch episode 12 for that one) and guess who was there?"

Alice thought for a moment then was just about to say something when that ninja boy came in.

"Hi everyone"

"Shun Hi what took you so long?" Dan asked the boy, Shun?

"Sorry grandpa had me training really hard"

"Ok so Alice Where did Lync go off too?" Runo asked Alice who just smiled and dragged me into the screens view for everyone to see. I was embarrass, I wished she never done it.

Alice's POV

I pulled Lync in screens view hoping that they accept him in the gang. When they saw him protests started.

"Alice how could you, he's our enemy" Dan screamed

"Yeah Alice he's no good" Marucho appeared examined him closely. Lync flinched and moved from the camera's view.

"Guy's I can explain" I started.

"Ok why did you let him stay Alice?" Runo asked concerned.

"Alice did he force you to let him stay?" Shun who was wide eyed asked me.

"No Shun he didn't, He was hungry so I let him stay till we fix the portal, then send him back, but after we had a talk and he saved my life he's not all that bad Sp…"

"Alice he's pretending to be nice to get to us Yo..." This time I interrupted for the first time ever!

"No" I screamed, I felt Lync beside me flinch again. The others stared at me with their angry expressions, how could they judge him like that? How could they not trust him, or me?

"Alice how do you know that he's not a spy?" Shun asked me.

"Cause I seen Spectra and Gus in the woods with him after he ran out of my house, they said that he betrayed them and that they don't need him no more, is that proof for you?" I litterly yelled at them.

Shun turned his screen off without saying another word.

"Alice I can't Trust him and unless you get rid of him, I can't trust you either" Runo said before turning her screen off.

"Me either" Julie and Marucho said turning theirs off too.

"Alice please get rid of him" Dan started only to be interrupted by Baron and Mira.

"Master Alice He's evil and you can't ru…." Baron started

"Run from evil forever, He's still evil no matter what" Mira finished for him.

"Bye Alice" Dan said turning the screen off.

Only Alice was left. She couldn't believe they would do that to her.

Lync's POV

I watched as Alice collapsed in cries. I placed an arm around her and gently stroked her hair.

"Alice If you want I can leave?"

Alice looked up, eyes filled with tears. She shook her head.

"No stay"

I nodded and placed my hands on hers.

"If they were real friends they would trust you"

"I no, thank you Lync"

We started in each others eyes then our faces drew closer and closer before………….

Our lips met…….

…………………………..

…

After a minuted we broke free and smiled at each other.

"I'm lucky to have you still Lync, I love you!"

"I love you too Alice"

**Will Alice's friends trust her ever again or will they rebel against her. And is Lync still evil or good? Find out in the next few chapters………**

**Please review……….**


	4. Back to New Vestroia

**Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan…..**

**Chapter 4 Back to New Vestroia**

Lync has been with Alice for three days while Alice's Grandfather has been fixing the portal and now it's fix and Lync can go home back to vestroia, but there is one problem… spectra kicked him out of the gang so he is not wanted, and even if he does go back he has no where to go, the second reason is that he and Alice have fallen in love with each other and he dosen't want to leave, sure before he did but now that he knew Alice and fell in love he wanted to stay.

Anyway Dan and the resistance had to go back to vestroia to fight the evil Vexo's and now that the portals fix they can.

"Thank you Dr Michael we'll be there very soon" Dan said turning off his monitor after talking to Alice's grandfather, He and the others haven't talked or seen Alice since they found out that Alice trusts Lync and he wanted to help them, but how can they trust him.

"What's up Dan what did Dr Michael want?" Mira asked coming behind him.

"He said that he had fixed the portal and we can warp through to Vestroia again"

"Well that's good news, we can save the Bakugan again Master Dan" Baron said jumping between them too.

"Ok so let's go pack and hop on the plane to Moscow!" Mira said walking out of the room to her room...

"Then it's settled then"

"Hey master Dan you do know that Lync might be going back too"

"Yeah I know then maybe Alice will come to her sences and be back to normal"

"Do you think so, what if Lync stays with Alice?"

"I don't know, he'll probley won't knowing him"

"Yeah well we have to see tomorrow then"

"Yes well time to hit the sack" Dan said with a yawn.

"Ok night Master Dan" Baron called walking out the door.

"Night Baron"

* * *

The next day….

Everyone was at Marucho's to head to Moscow to get back to New Vestroia (If that made any sense) so they boarded the plane and flew to Moscow.

(Skipping to in Moscow)

It was lunch time when they got to Moscow and they were excited to go back to help the Bakugan.

Dr Michael was waiting for them at the Moscow Airport when they arrived, while Alice and Lync were back at the lab helping to get it ready for them to return (Dan and the others I mean).

"Hi everyone how was the trip?" He asked them as they unloaded.

"Hey Dr Michael It was great" Dan answered.

"So when can we go back to Vestroia?" Shun asked him walking next to Dan as they made their way to the car.

"Well soon as we get there if you want?"

"Great thank you Dr Michael"

"O no problem but you have to also thank Alice and Lync for helping me fix it, if it wasn't for them it wouldn't be fixed right now ready for use to go to New Vestroia"

"O…..ok" they replied getting into the car.

A few minutes later they arrived at the lab and headed inside.

Shun's POV

I knew that Alice would be with Lync in the lab so it wouldn't surprise me if they were, but Lync mad me so MAD!! HOW DARE HE FALL IN LOVE WITH ALICE!! ARRGGG!

So anyway we walked into the lab and no surprise there was Alice and …….a guy wearing a red hoodie and black geans, once we got close enough I realized the boy was…Lync! He looked very different than before. But I still hate him.

No one's POV

"Alice, Lync have you set the coordinates to New Vestroia?"

"Yes we have Grandfather" Alice smiled but her smile turned to a frown because Dan and the others were there and she didn't know if they still trust her. Shun glared at Lync who just bowed his head and kept his eyes to the ground.

"Umm grandfather I'll be in the house if you need me" Alice said watching the ground as she left. Seeing this Dr Michael knew that the others were still angry at her and seem to not want to talk to her.

"Alice" He said before she left.

"Yes Grandfather"

"you sure you don't want to say goodbye to the others before they go back to Vestroia?, you properly won't see them for a while" Alice smiled at him then kept her eyes on the ground, she still didn't know if they still trust her or even if they were her friend anymore.

"Ummmm Bye guys hope you save all the Bakugan, do it for them" She softly said before breaking into tears (but trying to hide it) and ran off.

"Alice" Runo whispered softly. Lync knew he was to blame for this so he had to say something.

"Ok use ready to go?" Dr Michael asked them walking to where Lync was and checking the controllers.

"Yep let's go!" Baron cheered. They then made there way to the portal gate, as they passed Lync, they gave him an evil stare then continued, he knew he was guilty for what he did to Alice's trust to them.

"Ok get ready". Dr Michael said dialling at the controls. Lync knew he had to set things right so before Dr Michael pulled the leaver so he yelled "stop wait" then rushed over to the gate to confront the Brawlers.

"guys I know you hate me but don't blame Alice for what I have done, Please she has been crying every night and It's all because use won't trust her and be friends with her no more so if you want to keep her as a friend please, please trust her don't blame her no more" He cried before running off back to the house. Dan and the others stood there with blank faces. What can they do?

"Are use ready Dan?" Dr Michael asked one final time.

"Ummm…yeah...lets go" Dan replied dazed.

"Ok here we go" Dr Michael set the leaver and pulled it. The portal hissed and zapped before it warped them back right to where they were when first entered the portal.

"Well here we are" a quiet Shun greeted as they landed.

"Well I suppose we better get some sleep and get ready to go to the next city" Marucho said walking to the ship (what ever it is they drive).

* * *

Back in Moscow

Lync's POV

I walked back to the house feeling guilty; when I got in the house I heard crying.

"Alice" I sung out but no answer. I walked to her room only to find her sitting on the ground arms wrapped around her legs that were up to her chest snugged close. Tears poured out of her eyes.

"Alice" I walked over to her and sat with her, I warped me arms around her.

"Lync" She softly whispered kissing me then she laid her head on my chest hugging me.

**Ok the next part I've chan****ged sp yeh it's better than the old one so...enjoy**


	5. Trouble Emerges

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

**Chapter 5 Trouble emerges **

In vestroia

"Poor Alice" They thought,

"Maybe we underestimated her, how can we be mean to her, she was just helping Lync" Runo sighed,

"Yeah hey did anyone see if Lync warped back here too? Drago asked.

"Properly not" Dan sighed too. They sat there in silence for the rest of the trip till they got to vest(vestal) palace

When they got there they noticed that no one was there, it was really quiet.

"where is everyone?" Dan asked walking to a sign and reading it.

"they must be at a Bakugan tournament" Mira answered pointing to the dimension controller tower.

"ok well let's go then" Baron said running to the tower.

When they got there they heard screaming then suddenly glass shattered everywhere.

"whoa look out" Drago, who turned into Dragon form, swooped down and grabbed the kids away before a big glass piece came crashing down.

"whoa that was close" Dan said dusting dirt off his clothes.

"a little too close" Mira added.

"Hey looked over there" Marucho said pointing to the rubble.

"whoa look "

"I guess some ones already broken the controller"

"Now all the Bakugan can return to monster form" Julie cheered.

"hey look it's....its Hydranoid and Gorem and..........I think that's preyas!" Marucho pointed into the distance. There Hydranoid was and with Preyas and the other bakugan.

"Hydranoid?" Dan asked him walking over to him.

"O...Hi Dan and Drago, where's Alice?" His first head asked.

"O she's back at home, it's a long story, I'll explain later but how did use get out?

"O well I don't really know it just happened I guess" his second head explained.

"Ok then wha..." Dan was interrupted by evil laughs and thumping. Turning around he found Spectra and the rest standing there with their Bakugan and Lync's, even tho he was out of the team they still used his mancanical Bakugan.

"what do use monsters want?" Dan yelled at them. They only chuckled.

"this is where you face defeat Dan" Spectra hissed pulling his Gaultlet out and getting ready for battle.

"We're with you Dan" everyone said in unison as they prepared for the very last battle.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

"Bakugan stand ........"

A flash of red, orange, blue, green, Yellow and black/purple beamed out and each bakugan stood ready for battle.(except Skyress and Hydranoid)

"Bakugan stand....................." The vexo's yelled and there bakugan stood ready too.(also no traps included)

"Let them have it" Spectra order as the Bakugan fort each other.

(I'm skipping abit because I'm not good at the battle technique stuff")

soon ten minutes later and all the resistance bakugan were weak and the vexo's were winning.

"Drago!" Dan screamed seeing his friend like this.

"Dan I....can't"

"Drago don't leave me please...please Drago get up...get up" Dan cried.

"We need help" Shun finally said as Ingram hit the ground hard right in front of them.

Unknown to them Hydranoid and Skyress decided to go back to earth and retrieve Alice to help them.

* * *

Back on earth....

Alice was currently helping her Grandfather in the kitchen when a loud thumping noise0 came from out of nowhere. So she ran outside followed by her grandfather and Lync.

"Omg! Hydranoid" She sung out racing towards small black and purple ball on the fence post.

"Alice! It's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you again too Hydranoid but why are you here?"

"Dan and the others are in trouble they need our help" a voice came from the bushes. The little gumbles came before a green ball jumped up beside Hydranoid.

"Skyress?"

"We need both of your help!" Skyress simply said.

"Ok let's go!"

Just then her grandfather stoped her "aren't you forgetting someone?"

Alice quickly understood and smiled as she walked back over to Lync. Taking his hand she said, "Come and help us we need your help too" Lync blushed then nodded.

Then they ran back to Hydranoid and Skyress and flew back through the portal to help.

**Ok afew changes in the ending too but yeah it's all fixed now. If there is anymore gramma or spelling mistakes or you might have a better idea for a chapter or something please let me no i wanna improve my stories so they are better to read nd more interesting too. Thank you.**


	6. A Hero Returns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan**

**Chapter 6 A Hero Rises**

Back in New Vestroia......

"Dan I don't think we'll make it!" Runo said in tears.

"We have to Runo we just have to"

"How?" she asked looking back over at her Tiggerara.

"Aarrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Drago screamed, he had been hit by Viper Helios full power and the life gage clocked to nearly empty.

"Hehehe say goodbye to your precious Bakugan Kids" Spectra laughed placing a card in his Gauntlet.

"No Drago" Dan dashed beside Drago.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO" Screams sounded as the flame from Viper Helios flew quickly towards Drago, but before it hit Drago and Dan a purple flame had erupted the red flame to ash.

"What then?" Dan asked looking around for who saved Drago.

"What was that?" Spectra asked his fellow vexo's. They just shrugged and continued to look around. Just then a green flame surrounded their Bakugan with the purple circling around it. The flame burned the Vexo's Bakugan and sent them back to them.

"Who did that?" Gus yelled to the sky.

…

No answer

Just then a flash of green and purple/black flew right infront of them and landed in perfect sync.

"Alice…but how?" Dan asked when they realised who they were.

Just then Lync jumped off Skyress and stood next to Alice.

"Hi everyone" He almost whispered.

"How?"

"Hydranoid and Skyress came back to get us and told us you were in trouble so we came to help you"

No one knew what to do next. One minute they were standing staring at Alice and Lync, The next they were all hugging Alice. Lync stood to the side watching their reunion.

"We're sorry Alice…it's just that...we're..." Runo began but broke into tears.

"We thought that Lync brainwashed you or something" Marucho finished wiping his glasses that became foggy due to crying.

Alice was in tears too as she hugged each one of them.

"I'm sorry, I tr..."

"Don't worry Alice. We forgive you" Drago smiled.

"O boo who...are you done yet; we would like to defeat you right now!" Spectra said bored.

"Right..."

"Umm what about lync?" Alice asked sudden. Everyone turned to him.

"Well...if Alice trusts you I guess you can help us" Dan answered for everyone. Lync smiled and nodded.

"Well let's do this!"

**(again I can't do the battle, too much info and stuff so what happened is that the resistance smash the vexo's Bakugan, with help from Lync who delivered the final command and the vexo's were defeated 'yay' and they all ran home with their tails between their legs :) lol)**

After the battle….

Everyone cheered as the vexo's ran back to.....well they didn't know where they were heading but it was far away from vestroia. Soon all the brawlers (except Lync) were in a huge group hug. Lync felt happy they all trusted Alice again but he didn't know if they trusted him enough to let him be apart of the group.......He guessed not so he took one last look at Alice, then with a smile, began walking away off into the distance but he didn't get too far before a deep voice of a Bakugan called him.

"Lync where are you going?" Lync stopped but never turned around. He answered, "umm well........you....see.......ummm" He babbled before Hydranoid stopped him.

"Aren't you going to stay, you are a member of the group you know?"

Lync was confused 'a member but as far as I know they all hated me?' He thought to himself.

"But I thought you all hated me? What about all the things I done" He answered then began walking away again but stopped when he felt several hands on his shoulder. He turned puzzled and looked at all their faces. They were all smiling.

"We trust you Lync; you are a member of the Brawlers you know"

"really? I'm on the team?"

They all nodded. Lync felt like he was going to cry. 'o man don't cry....no not now'

"Thank you Dan.....everyone" he cried.

Lync couldn't but help it but cry at the kindness, he was finally accepted as a friend and even had friends now.

"So let's get back to earth and have a party then" Julie yelled heading for the portal entrance.

Everyone cheered and headed for a portal Drago had just opened. Nearly everyone was through, Lync had took Alice aside to talk to her quickly.

"Lync what's wrong?" She asked.

"Thank you…for giving me a chance in life" He smile before he kisses her. They were so lost in eachothers embrace they never realised that they were being watched.

"awwwww" they others echoed.

"I knew they liked eachother!" Julie screamed out, abit too loud that Alice and Lync finally realised they were watching and stopped and just looked away and blushed. Alice giggled then as everyone went into the portal Alice whispered in Lync's ear, "I'm glad I met you Lync" before taking his hand and walking together through the portal.

Lync finally got his Happy ending... :)

**Well I hope I fixed everything. And maybe made this abit better than before. Thank you for reading :) and also read the Sequel to find out what happens a year later! Thank you again. Review.**


End file.
